PokeOni
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: They can't escape the horror of the mansion
1. Prolog

**Anime: HetaOni scares the s**t out of me T_T. I don't even play it I watch it and it still scares me :(. I'm waiting for more Ocs on the Battle Royale fanfic I'm working on. So for pokespe fans I made this xD**

**Yellow: *screams***

**Anime: Uh... Ignore her. Sorry Yellow... So if you don't like to see your favorite dex holder die I suggest you don't read. Don't read if you don't like violence or horror then don't read.**

**Yellow: *cries over some dead bodies***

**Anime: ... I do not own Pokespe or Hetaoni. I only own my ocs which will die (I don't care about them as much..)... *cries with Yellow* **

* * *

"So wait... There's a creepy mansion?" Yellow asked in fear. "Pfft yeah. Rumors spread that there is a mansion somewhere around here." Blue said as Green rolled his eyes. "It probably doesn't exist if Pesky Girl heard the rumor." Green said.

Silver glared at him. "Well I'm interested." Gold said as he grinned. "Same here! Maybe there is new Pokémon there!" Crystal said excited. "Yeah! I want to meet new friends!" Red said excited as Crystal.

"Yeah right. Even if we find a mansion it'll probably be abandoned." a girl who was really suborned Teal said. "Y-yeah! Let's not go!" Yellow agreed. Blue looked at Yellow and smirked. "Your afraid?" Blue asked as Yellow nodded.

"Come on lets look for it!" Blue said as Yellow stared at her in shock. "I thought I told you I'm scared." Yellow said as Blue ignored her. "Come on! I've been bored ever since we entered Hoenn!" Blue said as two juniors looked at her.

"Hey!" Sapphire groaned with anger. "Hoenn is better then Kanto." Ruby said as Blue ignored those comments. "And besides Blue I have to wait for my sister! Amber remember!" Yellow said. "Yeah Blue I have to wait for Cyan." Silver said as Blue ignored them.

"I know we have to wait for the others but they don't come in days. You remember they are all at Unova helping with the other new four dex holders so let just go waste time!" Blue said. "And whoever is the first on there is the best!" she said.

"That sounds.." "Cool!" Red interrupted Green. "Yeah it does sound cool!" Gold said. "You guys are immature." Green muttered to himself. "So to make it quick we'll spilt in two groups! Me, Green, Yellow, and Red!" Blue said excited.

"But it will be more people in this group." Crystal said confused. "Who cares~!" Blue said as everyone just stared at her. "I never knew there were a mansion here." Sapphire whispered to Ruby. "Me neither." Ruby whispered back.

"Probably a myth." Sapphire said as they sighed. "Let's go!" Blue said as her group sighed and followed her.

* * *

**Anime: Prolog! Next is Chapter One! It'll be better then this okay!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anime: Chapter One! I do not own HetaOni or Pokespe! I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

"I-it's really real!" Yellow said as she stared at the mansion. "Ha! I knew it!" Blue said as she looked very happy that she was right. "Wow." Green said in shock. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon are in there." Red said. "Okay! Can we go now!" Yellow asked.

"Nope~! We need to see if it's abandon! Plus Red wants to see the Pokemon. And also we can probably scare the others!" Blue said as she returned all her Pokemon. "That doesn't seem like a bad idea but still." Green mumbled as he looked at the scared Yellow.

"Come on guys!" Red pouted as well. Yellow looked at him and blushed. "O-only for a little right?" Yellow asked as Blue nodded. "Okay." Yellow said as Blue smiled. "Okay! Let's go inside now!" Blue ran inside as the others followed her.

...

"Wow! It's so clean!" Blue examined. The other three looked around. "It's not that scarey." Yellow said as she sighed in relief. "Wonder what kind of Pokemon are here!" Red said as he looked around. _'CRASH!' _"EEK!" Yellow screamed in fear. Blue even looked frighten even Red.

"What was that?!" Blue yelled. "I think we should go now..." Red mumbled as Green sighed. "I bet it was nothing. I go check if you guys like." He asked not really frighten. "I guess." Blue muttered as Green walked away.

"Y-you think it's safe for him to go by himself?" Yellow asked nervous. "Yeah Green can handle anything over there." Red said as he sighed. "I shouldv'e not left him by hiself though."

As they patiently waited Yellow screamed.

...

Green P.O.V

Can't believe that they are scared. It's probably a Pokémon. I sighed and looked around. I was in a kitchen. "Oh so that what fell." I mumbled as I grabbed a piece of glass. "Wonder what drop it." I mumbled as I walked back.

No one was there. "Blue? Red? Yellow?" I said as I looked around. Did they leave me? I went to the door and tried to open it. Oh great are they playing some kind of joke on me?! I think Blue would maybe Red but Yellow no.

Did something happen to them? No their just playing a joke on me. I sighed. I went in an other room and kept walking. I froze as I saw some gray thing. I didn't say anything and tried to keep calm. Then it went to another room. I took a deep breath.

What was that?! Was I seeing tings? Maybe I'm just tired... Or maybe it was a Pokémon? No I'm not even going to dare to go to that room.

Normal P.O.V

Green shivered in fear and went to the other way trying to avoid that room. "What? A bathroom." Green mumbled. He looked around and then sighed. Nothing useful here..!" His eyes widen as there was a sword. Right there in front of him.

He grabbed it knowing how to use it. "This could be useful." He mumbled. Even though he has Pokémon this sword can be useful. He walked away. He walked back where the door was.

"No use in trying again." He muttered and went towards a different room. There where a Pokeball and a whip. Green grabbed the Pokeball first. "It looks lifeless." Green said as he kept staring at the Pokeball.

He sighed and grabbed the whip. "Would this be useful?" He asked himself and exit the room. He went into another room and saw something shaking. "W-WHO'S THERE?!" Green yelled nervous. Then Red came out looking afraid.

"Red?! You okay?!" Green asked as he ran towards his best friend. Red kept shivering in fear. "RED! Where is Yellow and Blue?!" Green asked as Red just kept shivering. "CALM DOWN!" Green yelled concern over his friend.

"B...l..u..e Y..e..l..l..o..w.." Red muttered as Green sighed. "I'll give some water to calm down okay." Green said as Red nodded slowly. "Just stay put." Green said as he walked out of the room.

Green thought for awhile where he found water. _'The Bathroom.' _He thought as he went to the kitchen. He looked around for a glass cup. "There." He mumbled as he grabbed the glass cup.

He went to the bathroom and went towards the toilet. "Let's not be stupid." He told himself as he went to the sink. "Please work." He mumbled as he turned the knob. Water came out as Green sighed in relief. He obtained glass water.

He went back with the room with Red in it. "Here Red." Green said as he gave Red the water. Red drank it all and took a deep breath. "You okay now?" He asked as Red nodded. "Was that really water?" Red asked. "I think so." Green said as he sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." Red said as he looked down in shame. "It's okay all we have to do is find Yellow and Blue." Red eyes widen. "Do you know where they are Red?" Green asked as Red sighed. "No. After you left.. Something came at us." Red said.

"Then we ran for our lives and got separated." Red said as Green sighed. _'I didn't even hear them scream...' _Green thought. "Okay ready to go?" Green asked as Red just shook his head. "N-no. Can we just stay here for a little?" He asked as Green sighed.

"Why don't you just stay here and I'll search okay." He nodded as Green sighed. "Just rest okay." Green was about to walk out. "Wait! Take this key." Red said as he toss a key to Green who caught it.

"I found it when I was running." Red said as Green nodded. "Okay I'll be back." Green said as he left. Red stared at the door and sighed. "Be careful." He mumbled.

* * *

**Anime: And we are stopping here! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Anime: Oh no. Steve is scarey (Pffft not as scarey as Ao Oni monster thing) :( Well please enjoy I don't own pokespe and HetaOni only my Oc. I'm sort of getting tired of this disclaimer. You all already know I don't own Pokespe or HetaOni. And if you do think I own Pokespe or HetaOni I don't know what's going on in your head. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Green sighed. He just stared at the key Red gave him. _'what door will this key go to?!' _He thought angry that Red still couldn't help him look for Blue and Yellow. He was mostly afraid that something happened to Yellow.

She was scared the first thing they got here and now she's missing. Blue on the under hand is sneaky and could think of some way to avoid trouble. Well... _sometimes_... Green sighed and continue walking and found a door.

He tried to open it and failed. He got the key out and put the key in the door knob. He turned the door knob as he opened the door. "A libary?" He mumbled as he went in. The door shut behind his back but he ignored it.

His eyes widen as he saw a gray thing walk by. Out of curiousity he went to see if it was still in here. He sighed in relief that nothing was in here. "Most be my imagination." He said.

He went towards a bookshelf and grabbed one book that says _Skills_. "Sword skills? Really?" He said as he learned a skill with the sword he had but he didn't really care. He kept walking and he spotted a rice ball.

"This is an ordinary rice ball." He said in shock as he grabbed it and his eyes widen as the gray thing came out of nowhere and went towards him. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled as he took out a Pokeball. "Go Charizard!" Green yelled as he threw it.

But then the Pokeball just fell and rolled. Green just stared at it confused. The gray thing came charging at him. Without thinking Green used the sword he had a attacked it. After distracting it he went towards the Pokeball he threw.

He picked it up and ran towards the door. He tried to open it but failed. "COME ON!" He yelled as the gray thing was about to come towards him he just ran to a corner a spotted a key. Green just ran over there as quick as he can.

He grabbed the key and was about to run until the gray thing attacked him. Green bit his bottom lip as he used his sword. He used his new skill he learned. The thing kept attacking as well. After a few attack the thing stumbled back.

Green ran towards the door and opened it and shut it once he got out. "W-what was that?!" He yelled tired. He took a deep breath. He took out the Pokeball he threw and his eyes widen. It felt/looked lifeless.

"Charizard?" Green asked confused. It was like the Pokeball he found next to the whip. Green looked at the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and and opened the door wondering if that gray thing was still here.

"Where is it?" He asked himself and sighed in relief that it's gone. "A key?" He said surprise. "It wasn't here before? Did that 'thing' drop it?" He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

He walked out of the room still afraid that gray thing will come and attack him. Wait... was that why Red, Blue, and Yellow got separated? All Green did was sigh. This place does NOT make sense!

Well now he has a new key. Great. He looked at the stairs and sighed. He went up and kept seeing if this key would work on ONE single door. Green stared at on door and placed the key in the door knob. It opened. "Finally." Green said as he opened a door.

There was a big chair and a bookshelf. He went towards the bookshelf to notice something was moving behind it. He pushed it to the side to see a Pikachu stuck in the wall. "A Pikachu?!" Green yelled in shock.

"Pika...pi..." The Pikachu said as Green just stared at it confused. "Are you... Pika?" Green asked as the Pikachu looked at him confused. "No? Are you... Chuchu?" Green asked as the Pikachu just kept starring at him. "Guess not..."

Green kept starring at it. "I'll try to get you out..." Green tried to pull the Pikachu out but failed. "Guess I need Red's help." Green mumbled. Pikachu just look at him. "I'll be back." He said as he walked back.

The tired Pikachu sighed as Green left.

...

Green went back to the room Red was in. _'A door? Was it here before? Ah who cares it's probably my imagination.' _Green sighed. "Red." He said. "Green? You here?" Green sighed. "Yeah I'm here and have something to tell you." Green said.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Red asked. "Yeah. Our Pokemon won't come out and is lifeless." Green said as Red was silent. "I forgot to tell you about that?" Red asked as a huge tick mark appeared on Green's head. "You already knew?!"

"Yeah..." Red sighed as Green calmed down. "Okay we need to help a Pikachu and find Blue and Yellow." Green said as Red remained silent. "Can you find my Pokemon/Pokeball for me?" Red asked. "Oh? This is yours? Here." Green said handing him the Pokeball.

"...Thamks..." Red mumbled. "I know our Pokemon are lifeless right now.." Red tensed to think that his Pokemon are lifeless right now. ".. So here. I found a whip for you." Green said as Red grabbed it. "Uhh... Thanks?" Red said confused.

"Okay let go.." "WAIT!" Red yelled alittle. "What now? We need the find the others." Green said as Red was quiet and all they can hear is his stomache growl. "Uhh... Do you have somehing to eat?" Red asked.

Green sighed as he put his hand i his pocket to get the rice ball. Then realize that he dropped it. "Sorry. I don't. Now let's go." Green said as Red stayed quiet. "Can you _please _find me some food? _Please_?" Red asked as Green looked really ticked off.

"Please?" Red asked again as Green sighed. "Fine. Once I get you something to eat your going to help me get that Pikachu out the wall." Green said. "Okay~! Thanks Green!" Red said as Green sighed.

* * *

**Anime: Chapter 2 is finally finished! Yay :D! Well I'll _TRY _to update faster~! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
